


She Dont Deserve It

by emily4498



Category: As I Lay Dying - William Faulkner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily4498/pseuds/emily4498
Summary: Addie Bundren didn't deserve to be buried in Jefferson.





	1. CASH

It wasn’t like that at first. I made the coffin. On the bevel even though it took longer, it would hold everything tighter. No water in. Protected.

Then it got harder. The flooded river. Dewey Dell being odd. Vardaman chasing after something. Vardaman saw what Dewey Dell told him to not to tell nobody. He wont stop saying it. Dewey Dell told me not to tell nobody. Dewey Dell told me not to tell nobody.

I could have asked to stay behind. Maybe run off. I wanted to. We thought Jewel ran off once. Twice. He liked to run off.

I wanted to know what it was like. Then I lay there. Couldn’t do nothing. I wanted to run off. Run off so they’d never bury her. Make her stuck waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And it all never ending.

But if I stopped, I’d be stuck. Stuck like her.

“It dont bother none.” I just repeated. I told him to keep going. I told him it dont bother none.

She wouldn’t let us end until she got to her end, so I tell him to keep going. It didn’t do any good. Vardaman won’t look down. Dewey Dell won’t look up. Pa won’t look back. I cant look nowhere.

I still cant walk right, but it’s in the ground by and by and over and done. She didn’t deserve to be put in the ground like that. She didn’t deserve that good. She should have gone washed down the river. I should have kept my leg just fine. I didn’t know it until Darl wasn’t there to tell me so.


	2. DARL

She dont deserve it no more. Cash cant move. Cash thinks it too. We put the splint on and he said it dont bother him. It dont bother him to lay on that coffin. I put the cement on and he said it don’t bother him just the same. But one more day he said.

He knew she didn’t deserve that good, but he broke his leg for her anyways and said she did. She should have sunk down in the river.

Jewel still thinks she deserved to go all the way to Jefferson. Jewel dont love no one and he thinks she deserved that good. She should have burned but Jewel wouldn’t let her.

She should have gone down into the ground by her house. Our house.

Dewey Dell just wanted to go to Jefferson. She should have made him take care of her instead.

It dont matter no more. I dont got to see her. She dont got to see me. I dont got to see Pa or Jewel. Don’t got to see Pa or Cash or Jewel or Dewey Dell. Don’t got to see no one no more.

Pa should have made her stay, made her stay with all of us. Cash should have let her sink, let her sink all the way down. Jewel should have let her burn, let her burn until there was nothing left.


End file.
